Neopolitan/History
Events *White Fang Faction Meeting *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon Battles ''RWBY RWBY Investigations Neo is first seen at a gathering of the White Fang, accompanying Roman Torchwick as he addresses the group. She later aids Roman in his escape following his defeat at the hands of Team RWBY, and demonstrates her abilities. Sometime later, Neo is on a train carrying large amounts of explosive cargo, once again aiding Roman. After Team RWBY boards the train, Neo ends up confronting Yang Xiao Long. Yang holds her attention, allowing Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna to pass by Neo without consequence. However, after a brief, rather one-sided fight, Neo bests Yang and attempts to kill her via a dagger in her umbrella. However, before she can, Raven Branwen appears, prompting her to flee. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Painting the Town..." *"No Brakes" Vytal Festival Neo is seen participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament. She conceals her identity by changing her appearance drastically: she wears a predominantly black outfit and also changes her hair and eye colors. In the tournament, she competes as part of a team with Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Cinder Fall. The team has no trouble during their first match, in which Neo is seen mercilessly stomping on a hapless opponent. After Mercury fakes a broken leg, Neo and Cinder, disguised as paramedics, evacuate Mercury via an Air Bus to an unknown location. Later, Neopolitan is shown freeing Roman, returning to him his trademark hat and Melodic Cudgel. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"Beginning of the End" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Aboard an Atlesian Airship, Neo hands Roman a Scroll with Cinder's virus on it. Roman plugs it in, infecting all of the Atlesian Knight-200 soldiers with a hostile AI. When Roman hears something crash into the top of the airship, he instructs Neo to find out what it is. Neo nods and leaves the room, heading to the airship's roof. Once there, she uses her power to change back into her original outfit, reports to Roman with a text from her Scroll stating "Guess who?", and engages in battle against Ruby Rose. She easily dodges the swings of Crescent Rose and shatters in an illusion before Roman intervenes in the fight. Together, the two gain the upper hand on Ruby, with Neo quickly yanking Crescent Rose from Ruby's grasp and landing a roundhouse kick, allowing Roman to blast Ruby to the side of the airship. As Neo slowly walks towards Ruby, she drags her blade along the airship and subsequently holds Ruby at swordpoint. However, amidst Roman's monologuing, she is defeated as Ruby opens her umbrella, causing the winds to blow her away from the airship. She flies away, clinging to her umbrella at the mercy of the raging winds and the surrounding Grimm, much to Roman's shock and dismay. '''Episodes covering these events' *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" Volume 6 Neo makes a return in volume 6 in the episode "The Coming Storm" as Cinder Fall returns to Lil' Miss Malachite, Malachite tells her that not every client brings her a double business, just as Cinder looks up to see Neo standing on the second floor balcony. They duel inside and outside the bar, implying she blames Cinder for the death of Roman. The battle continues until Cinder uses her powers to stop the fight and confronts Neo, saying that they both want Ruby dead, before the two likely join forces. Episodes covering these events * "Coming of the Storm" Category:History pages